


Tequila Happenings

by Ashkela



Series: Tequila [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, It's CJs fault, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Based off a prompt that I realize now that I pretty much fully ignored half of.Prompt: which half of your otp is chugging tequila and which half is lecturing everyone on the history of MexicoCJ's head canon:Felicity would be chugging tequila & Oliver would be doing a lecture on Mexican history. He read every bit of link on Mexico she sent to him to prep for their trip. He's also going to stay sober to make sure he can remember how wild she gets when she's had tequila.





	Tequila Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is utterly terrible and I'm sorry.

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver! This tequila is sooo good, you have to try it.” She was not drunk. Nope, definitely not. She was just enjoying finally being able to drink with her husband who was safe and not in prison and absolutely delectable looking and what was she thinking about?

“Felicity,” was all he could get out as his petite wife rambled away, obviously thinking her inner monologue was still silent. “Honey, I’m not drinking, remember? I was just talking to the hotel concierge about that tour I wanted to take you on tomorrow. How did you get this drunk in five minutes?”

“Five minutes! Nooo, it was not only five minutes, Mr. I’m-my-own-tour-guide-who-left-his-wife-alone-at-the-bar. Wow, that’s a really long name. We should shorten that. Anyway, Missy here,” the bartender smiled and raised an eyebrow, “said I should try a selection of the local tequilas and there is no way I drank two, no four… wait, Missy is it really four or am I seeing double?” 

Sure enough, four shot glasses sat in front of the blonde, all upended and empty. “Apparently so. Why don’t we skip the dancing and we’ll go upstairs and try out that jacuzzi tub?” Any time with a drunken Felicity was made more fun by privacy, because while she was capable of keeping her clothes on and hands to herself when drunk in public, it was far, far more entertaining when she was drunk in private with him and the large bed that awaited them in their suite. But first, he had to get her there. “I seem to remember promising you after what happened at karaoke with Barry and company that we’d stay in the next time you got into the tequila. Something about not wanting to have to bother hacking security cameras the next day?”

She definitely was no longer listening to him. Lithe hands mapped the chest of her husband through his grey shirt, pressing in to make it that much tighter so that she could better see the muscles she stared at every second she could. Oliver took advantage of this to pick her up off the bar stool and hold her close to him. He glanced up at the bartender. “We’re in the honeymoon suite. Please put it on our tab.” 

“Of course, sir. I’m really sorry. I poured four because she said you’d be right here and that she was going to convince you to have two.” She might not know exactly who this imposing man was, but the honeymoon suite at this hotel cost at least five digits a night. This was not a man you wanted to anger, she was sure. “Don’t worry about the charge. I’ll make sure it’s comped.” She’d end up paying for it herself, but she couldn’t afford to lose this job.

“Nonsense, my wife is a force of nature.” He glanced down at her, seemingly lost in thought as she… was she petting his chest? “I can handle her intoxicated. Please make sure you charge it to the suite. You poured it, she drank it. It’s only fair. Now if you’ll excuse me,” she was getting more handsy as the seconds went by, “I need to get someone out of the public eye.”

With a grin and a boost, Oliver hitched Felicity higher in his arms, lifting her legs together over one arm in a bridal carry. “Come on Mrs. Queen. You promised me I could video you the next time you tried to sing drunken karaoke for me.” He whispered lowly in her ear as he stepped into the elevator, “You also promised that you’d sing naked for me.” 

Peals of laughter could be heard clear back to the bar as the elevator closed. No, Missy the bartender didn’t know who that man and his wife was, but she hoped she’d find someone to love her that much someday.


End file.
